


Necromancer

by Faritail



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faritail/pseuds/Faritail
Summary: A young boy discovers his affinity for Death. But what happens, when he suddenly loses his powers?(Maybe I'll continue the story someday)





	Necromancer

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this story was through a challenge on the Book and Writing Amino.  
> Check it out here: http://aminoapps.com/p/2abpru

He was able to see them since forever. Swirling like fireflies around him. He remembers, when he tried to catch them, but never was able to. They were always kind to him and each year, there were more. They whispered sweet nothings in his ears, when he was sad, like a mother to her child. In hushed, urgent tones they told him secrets unknown to humans.  
It felt like nothing would ever change. That he could live with the spirits together and no one would know. Until one of the lights came too close, that night near the sacred temple. It touched him and it was different from everything he expected. It was stinging like icy pinpricks on his skin. He shuddered. He always expected a touch full of warmth and light. 

In this night he changed. People started avoiding him more often than not. Some of them muttering about his dark aura, like he was touched by Death himself. People, who got too close, told stories of cold hands wrapping around them like burdock, of feeling like they had been submerged in ice cold water.  
He didn't care for the stares, he got when he went out to the market. Not even that he had to pay slightly more bothered him, but when people started to get more suspicious of him, started following him, he felt like it was enough. He went in the woods and found a cabin. From that time on he and his spirits were mostly left alone.

But one day it happened. He woke up and all the spirits were gone. All but one. He was confused and angry. Before anything could get done he threw a temper tantrum worthy of a small child, even if he wasn't much older. He sulked the whole day, not even acknowledging the last remaining spirit.  
The day seemed to drag by. Seconds to minutes to hours. Soon the light began to fade. The cabin in the woods normally illuminated by the spirits now lay eerily in the dark. It looked like a haunted place and it felt that way. Thick branches of the oaks around the cabin hanging close to the floor. No light able to get through especially not the weak light of the moon.  
He went outside to sit on the porch. It was lonely without the spirits. Soon he could hear a throaty whisper in the howling wind. "Come closer", it beckoned him. Wary he obeyed the voice, until he saw one small glowing light. He stretched his hand out to it. It was like his hand moved on its own without a conscientious thought. 

His hand reached it and an electrical stroke went through him. When he regained his self-control he stared at the man opposite to him. He wasn't corporal in any sense, but he was more than the light. A handsome man, that he was. The well-cared beard and short hazelnut brown hair weren't the most prominent features, but the cheekbones, that could cut marble and the most strikingly blue eyes he had ever seen.  
When the man came even closer to him, it looked more like floating than actual walking, he began talking again in his hoarse voice. Telling him, that he had lost most of his power. Explaining, that they were bonded.  
"Bonding with a spirit is something only few Necromancers are able to, Little One", he whispered. "Are you ready to regain your power and achieve even more?"

The man looked at him appreciatively, when he nodded. A slight blush dusting his cheeks on the petname. The spirit told him about his inheritance of a Necromancer. It told him, that it was a Necromancer once, before he got burned at a stake for witchery.  
The admission shocked the boy, but not as much as it should. He knew, that Necromancy was considered evil and rotten. It made sense. Humans were always afraid of the things they couldn't comprehend. The one thing the spirit never told him, no matter how often he asked, was how he lost his powers. He had been able to see the spirits for years. Why did he loose that connection and only one remained?  
He learned fast not to ask this question anymore, as the man became closed off and harsher in his lessons. It trained him to be a good Necromancer. Every little trick and ritual. 

Soon the day came. It was time for him to regain his power. What he didn’t know, was that his bonded would once more come to life. Not free, but corporal again. The boy never saw the other spirits again, but it didn’t matter anymore. The important things were only impressing his bonded and mentor with new knowledge as well as helping him with the duties a Necromancer had.


End file.
